Alie Lectric
"I had a zapidus day today – Oops! I mean a GREAT day!" 'Alie Lectric '''is one of the main characters in Novi Stars. She can be a little shy and blushes easily; causing her to emit the seven colors of the rainbow. Personality A girl who likes to indulge on knowledgeable based activity such as reading or difficult math problems. Alie is very smart and is easily able to figure things out, unless it's static electricty. While she is smart and even a bit shy around those she is meeting for the first time, or just someone she really likes, Alie isn't the type to just waste the time indoors studying. She knows how to have just as much fun as any girl and is always up for something new; like going to the beach or going bowling. Alie has a cute, yet bold sense of style. It may appear flashy and flirty, but she makes it cuter with dark blue or black accessories. Appearance Alie is a pale green skinned alien girl with big, dark raspberry eyes with heart shapes in them. Her eyelashes curve outward and are worn with blue eyeshadow that matches the spots above each eye. Her lips are teal. She has bright pink hair worn in a loose uncurved bob cut, with a big amount tangled up into a hair-bow on the side of her head. Her bangs curve towards the side, while a few strands of hair appear to be longer then the rest of it. Adorning her hair are turqoise stars and small, pale pink spots. She has bubble-like heart antennae. Her outfit consists of a shimmering gold dress with a revealing top and tutu pleat skirt lined with glittery purple spikes. Around her waist are two gold bands to match the thick bracelets she wears on her right wrist. Her shoes are simple black minature boots with sectioned heels. Orbit Beach Alie releases all of her hair to show that it is about the length of reaching her knees, wearing it with a big blue hat with a white ribbon on the side of it. Her bathing suit is gold with pieces of material cut out from it. She also wears a pair of dark blue heels and a single white bracelet. Mannequin The Alie mannequin that comes with a fashion pack wears glasses, a gold tank top and dark gold short-shorts with a big skull clip on the side, like a belt. Pet Hi-Def is a seafoam green-blue colored creature with a silver visor piece as eyes/over it's eyes. A big pink bow with a piece in the very center is on it's head, implying it to be a girl, while it's hands are pink and black striped, as are its legs. Hi-Def has a thin, short tail that is black with a tiny piece of pink fur on the end. On her chest/tummy is an upside down pink heart to match the pink heart shaped wings on her back. Merchandise *Alie Lectric doll that comes with a box theme of blue. Her crown handle piece is pink with heart shapes. *Slippers *Orbit beach. Includes a white brush. *Glitter Lava Lamp *A teal T-shirt *Color change decals *Makeup kit *Red-pink lipgloss in 4 pack Doll Differences This part of the page will list differences between the doll and the official artwork. *Most noticeable is that her dress is entirely different. It is black with pink lining, ruffles, and a pink rose is attached to the hip. *Her antennae are more "loose" in appearance *She wears a gold backpack for her color change motif. *Her eyelashes have gold glitter on them. While her eyeshadow is pink and green, not blue like the artwork shows. *Her hair is much longer and gained black highlights. *Her shoes are gold with different heel shapes. *Her eyes have hearts with small circles below them, which the art variant does not have. Pet *Her bow lacks the icon in the center *Her colors are a lot lighter in general *The doll toy lacks any visible fangs *Wings lack detailing, as do her feet/legs *The symbol on its chest is purple, not pink. Orbit Beach *The bracelet is pearled, not a solid piece. *Doll comes with a pair of sunglasses *The dolls hair is longer than the art version, appears to be curlier, and still has the black highlights. Blog Entries Due to the length, Alie's blog entries have been put on another page. Quotes ''Soo easy! It’s actually because I was the first one to figure out how to log in… Trivia *Alie Lectric's name is coined from "Electric". *Originally Alie's doll was to be wearing glasses, which is why a lot of her art includes them. *Alie has never shook hands with anyone until she was asked to join Math Club at school. *Alie is the only Novi without wired metal antennae. Hers appear to be clear tubed. **She was also the only one of the core four to have antennae that didn't contain her symbol object attached to it. *Alie may be the Novi Stars series Icon; as she appears on a lot of the merchandise packaging. *A picture of Alie is on the front of a magazine that comes with Nita Light. *The crown shown on the image card that comes with Alie's doll actually belongs to Mae. While on Mae's box, the opposite happened. *In early Orbit Beach images, Alie had very detailed, different shoes. *If one was to remove or pull apart the dolls hair-bow, it will fall apart as it is not attached to the head. Gallery Alie Doll.png Alie Sig.png Group Shot.png Dolls.png Group.png Heart Crown.png Lava Lamp.png Galactic Gown.png Tap Tap.png Stop.png Annoyed.png Gloves.png Push.png Chemicals.png Flustered Alie.png Glowing.png Birthday.png Baking Attire.png Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Basic Doll